There has been a requirement for a lightweight, high capacity jack which can be hand carried by a home owner, if desired, in order to transport it to work on his automobile or store it in the trunk of his automobile or otherwise use the jack. Automobile repairmen and garage mechanics also have use for such a jack. The present invention is therefore directed to a small, rugged jack which is a self-contained unit and constructed with the lift arm, hydraulic unit and tension members and the chassis in the general form of a triangle so that the tension members connecting the axles and wheels of the jack are not subjected to a bending moment or vertical forces as is the usual case with the jacks on the market.